


A Glorious Feeling

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: This Time of Ours [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Snarry100 prompt "April Showers." Companion piece to "This Time of Ours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glorious Feeling

Severus awoke to the steady rush of rainfall. Sighing, he furrowed deeper under the covers. A rainy Saturday in April called for sleeping in with Harry.

He stretched an arm out to Harry’s side of the bed. Feeling nothing, he frowned. How was he supposed to enjoy a lazy Saturday in bed if Harry wasn’t there to wrap his arms around? He threw back the blankets, annoyed.

Severus walked to the window and drew back the drapes. It was a thoroughly gray and gloomy day. A movement caught his eye, and he smiled.

Harry was walking outside in the rain.

~*~

Harry grinned when he saw Severus. “Morning.”

“Hmm. You do realize it’s raining?”

Harry wrapped an arm around Severus. “I know. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Severus pulled Harry closer. “I’ve always enjoyed taking a walk following a rainstorm. There’s a smell of– ”

“A new beginning. Washing away old sins. Starting fresh.” Harry looked up at Severus, his expression slightly hesitant. “I remember you saying that, I think.”

Severus nodded. In the last few months, more of their memories of their time in the clouds had returned.

“Things changed after that,” Harry continued.

“They did,” Severus agreed. “Our fresh start.”

~*~

Holding Harry in the rain was just as relaxing as embracing him in bed, Severus decided. What’s more, there was something even more peaceful and intimate about it, as if Mother Nature were bestowing her blessing upon them.

The rain slowed to a drizzle, and finally settled to a fine mist. Severus kissed the top of Harry’s damp head. “We’ve spent all morning standing in the rain. We’ll catch pneumonia.”

Harry grinned. “You worry too much. I think the only thing we have to be afraid of are our pruney fingers.” He wiggled his wrinkled finger-tips at Severus, who laughed.

~*~

The rain had always brought peace to Severus, but now it brought joy as well. Who’d have thought that he would be wasting away a Saturday morning laughing in the rain with Harry Potter? To think, in another time, none of this may have happened…

“Hey. No getting somber on me now.” Harry covered the scars on Severus’s neck with two gentle kisses, as he always did when one of them got into one of these moods. “We’re here. We’re alive. And it’s a lovely spring day.”

Severus smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. “What more could I want?”

~*~

Severus moaned as Harry thrust up against him. The rain provided all the lubrication they needed as their cocks rubbed against each other. They gently rocked together, all hard pricks and soft, rain-dampened skin.

“Love you,” Harry whispered.

Severus answered by way of a kiss. There were no words in the English language to adequately describe what Harry meant to him, or how damn lucky he felt every time he turned around and saw Harry look at him with love in his eyes.

“Severus!” Harry whimpered, and came. Unable to resist, Severus allowed his climax to overtake him as well.

~*~

Harry cupped his hands and held them in front of him, collecting the droplets of rain that had again begun to fall. He then gently rubbed at Severus’s belly, wiping away the sticky remains of their lovemaking.

“Better than bath!” he said with a grin.

“Indeed,” Severus said, and went about seeing to the mess on Harry’s stomach as well.

“Tickles!” Harry laughed.

Severus chuckled and pulled Harry flush against his chest, taking pleasure in feeling his heart beat steadily against his own.

The sun began to emerge from behind the clouds.

This, Severus knew, was what happiness felt like.


End file.
